A World of Abnormals
by The Thorman's Moth
Summary: Sherlock Holmes stumbles on a building that only houses the most unique guests. He meets a man who's intellect vastly outclasses his own. How will Sherlock cope in this strange world? Will he manage to accept what he sees?


**A World of Abnormals**

**Summery: **Sherlock Holmes stumbles on a building that only houses the most unique guests. He meets a man who's intellect vastly outclasses his own. How will Sherlock cope in this strange world? Will he manage to accept what he sees?

**A/N: **This is a Sanctuary/Sherlock crossover. I would have posted it as a crossover but I felt this would be easier. Please let me know what you think. I will remove it if need be.

**Chapter One. **

Sherlock stood in a darkened house peering over a mangled corpse. It looked as if it had been torn to pieces by some wild animal. Tooth and claw marks were both evident but it made no sense to him whatsoever. The marks were too large to be any breed of dog and the claws appeared to be thick and brittle from the way the tear marks bit into the flesh. He bent down to examine the wounds more closely. There was some strange pungent odour around the body but that could just be the dirty street around them as a few bags of rubbish littered the dirty street. It wasn't a clean area that was for sure. After another careful exam of the body he stood up and faced Lestrade who up to this point had been silent which Sherlock was thankful for.

"Got anything?" Lestrade asked

"The victim died here, probably between the hours of twelve am and four am. She fought back evident by the skin tissue under her fingernails." Sherlock said with a frown

"Nothing else? Anderson could have told me that" Lestrade barbed.

"I don't have enough data to draw any other conclusions, you know how I work" Sherlock snapped.

The decent into an all out bicker was stopped as they both heard voices in the hallway. One voice belonged to Anderson the other to someone Sherlock did not know. Lestrade frowned and then exited the room. Sherlock was hot on his heels. The man speaking with Anderson was of about average height, had a military baring about him and he seemed to be holding some secret that Sherlock could not yet pick out. He wore a wedding band which indicated he was married and there was no evidence of children. Sherlock was satisfied in what he had found out so far. He would investigate further if he had the time to.

"As I was saying Doctor Anderson my team will be taking over this investigation" The man said.

"Excuse me, what do you mean you're taking over?" Lestrade barked.

"Exactly what I said Detective. This is above your pay grade" The man shot back.

The two argued for some time and after several heated phone calls the body was handed over to the man, much to Lestrade's chagrin. Sherlock watched as Lestrade instructed his team to pack up. It was odd that Lestrade would give in so easily. He wasn't the sort of man who would ever give in to the demands of another department or organisation. Sherlock walked brazenly over to the man and watched him document and photograph just as Lestrade's team had done but it didn't seem systematic. It seemed horribly disorganised to any criminal investigation. Unless they were looking for something completely different from the police. The idea settled in Sherlock's mind as he cleared his throat to attract attention.

"You know what did this don't you?" Sherlock asked his eyes blazing.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, tell me what you know" Sherlock demanded.

"Declan, phone for you" one of the flunkies said.

The man now known as Declan gave an annoyed grunt and got to his feet. He snatched the phone of the younger man and pressed it to his ear. Sherlock smirked as he caught the weary glance that Declan passed him before moving out of earshot. It seemed that people had become most mistrusting of him over the last few years. Sherlock gave the dingy room another look over and new things came to him. Before the house had just appeared in disrepair but now he could identify the same claw marks that littered the body. There was always something he missed. She narrowed his eyes looking out of the window. The garden was in the same mess as the house so he could only glean the mere hint of a tread. His attention was snapped back when Declan walked back into the room with a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"Jones, Lake move the body and take it to Doctor Watson and Doctor Magnus Mr Holmes, do you really want to know what killed this young woman?" Declan asked.

Sherlock gave the man a withering look and then nodded his head as confirmation. Declan sighed passing a scrutinising look towards Sherlock. It was as if he wasn't sure if he wanted the man to know so much about this. In the end he just indicated that Sherlock should follow. Sherlock and Declan clambered into black van. The body had gone ahead in a separate van. As the van slithered through the London streets Sherlock began to feel like he was entering into some world he shouldn't know anything about. Something that he shouldn't even see. The idea excited him far more than any opiate did. This was his chance to find something that captivated his attention.

"So, you're the consulting detective?" Declan asked

"Yes, you've seen my website?" Sherlock asked.

"I have, you're a very clever man. My boss...Doctor Watson admires you too" Declan said.

Sherlock felt happy at the open flattery but hid any show of it from his face. The van then stopped outside a large London home and pulled into the attached garage. Declan climbed out and Sherlock followed. The older man strode purposefully towards a lift that was attached to the garage. He pressed the down button and then looked at Sherlock with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Be warned Mr Holmes, you're about to leave the world you know behind" Declan said with a very wide smile on his face.


End file.
